A Family Christmas
by Kyizi
Summary: It's Christmas and Lita's upset, but why? (Jeff/Lita) Fluff: pure as snow!


A Family Christmas  
  
by Kyizi  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing.  
  
Rating: PG; fluff warning!  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Notes: This was (obviously) written at Christmas; unfortunately, my mum's computer wouldn't load ff.net, so it's being posted late! LoL! Hope you all had a fabby Christmas/Yule and a great New Year!  
  
Feedback: Always appreciated  
  
E-mail: kyizifanfic@hotmail.com  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a horse."  
  
"A horse?"  
  
"What? It's called artistic liberty."  
  
"Right, Jeff,"  
  
"What? I don' know 'bout you, but I think it'd be more fun to have a horse in the house than a mouse."  
  
"You would."  
  
Jeff sighed. "You still upset?"  
  
Lita shrugged and looked out the window. It was already dark, black really. The stars were twinkling above the house and the moon was peeking over the hills in the distance, casting a silver light across the snow-covered plains. It was the most beautiful Christmas Eve she'd seen in a long time, but she was miserable.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff, I love spending Christmas with you it's just that..."  
  
"You always spend Christmas at home."  
  
"Yeah," she couldn't help the tears that slipped down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay," Jeff moved onto the window seat next to her and pulled her onto his lap, allowing her gentle tears to fall onto his shirt. Jeff couldn't help but feel guilty.  
  
He glanced around the house that, only yesterday had seemed like the best thing that had ever happened in his life. He was in his new home with the woman he loved. Not that he could ever tell her that. But it was still special to him. It wasn't something he'd planned, but it was something that he never realised he'd always wanted. They'd been in Canada doing a show the previous week and when they'd gone out for a drive and spotted the place, he had fallen in love with it almost as much as he had fallen in love with the beauty in his arms. It was a complete set, he had the house, all he had to do now was work up the courage to try and get the girl. The perfect Christmas.  
  
Unfortunately, the weather hadn't agreed and had decided to make sure that all planes were cancelled, thus destroying Lita's Christmas. It didn't hurt him that she'd rather be with her family, he knew what Christmas meant to Lita, she'd lost her Grandfather three years previously on Christmas Day and she had always loved Christmas. Instead of ruining the holiday for her, it made it all the more special, because when she was spending Christmas with her family, she just knew her Grandfather was there with them, it was something she just felt in her heart and to be denied that feeling was ripping her apart inside.  
  
"I'm sure he's with you, Li," The words were out before he had the chance to even think about them. It wasn't something Lita ever discussed with anyone, he just knew.  
  
"How did...I mean..."  
  
Jeff shook his head and smiled slightly, kissing her forehead. "You don't need to tell me, Li, I'll always know."  
  
She smiled tearily at him. "You're always there for me. Why?"  
  
Jeff forced a smile. "That's what friends are for, Li. To be there for each other."  
  
"I don't want to be your friend, Jeff,"  
  
The soft words cut through his heart and winded him. He couldn't speak, but he didn't have to, because Lita spoke first.  
  
"You're my family, Jeff, I am spending Christmas with my family."  
  
He wasn't sure why, but those words seemed to hurt more. "Then why are you crying,"  
  
"Because he's here, I know he's watching me, I know he's with me ...and I'm still not completely happy,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Lita looked up at him and smiled. "Because..."  
  
"Because what, Lita?"  
  
But she didn't answer him, instead she leaned up and covered her lips with his. Jeff didn't know what to think, but he didn't care about thinking, instead he kissed her back with all the passion he felt, leaving them both breathless when they finally pulled apart.  
  
"I love you," The words were soft, but Jeff heard them.  
  
"No offence, Lita, but I hope your Grandfather isn't her now,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm about to take you over to that bed to show you how much I love you, and I really don't think we want your grandfather watching,"  
  
Lita giggled and kissed him again. "I think he's got the message."  
  
"Oh," Jeff smiled, "Well, I'm not so sure I have, think you can tell me again?"  
  
Lita smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Still not sure, again?"  
  
"Why don't we move it to the bed and I'll tell you as many times as you like, okay."  
  
"M'kay, just as long as you don't stop whatever the hell it is that you're doing to my neck." She giggled against him and he groaned.  
  
"Happy?" she asked lightly.  
  
He cupped her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. "I've never been happier. What about you? I know this isn't how you planned to spend your Christmas, but..."  
  
Lita gave him a dazzling smile and kissed him softly. "I love you and I want to spend Christmas with you. I never planned this because I didn't think it was possible. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Lita." Jeff smiled. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart,"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Jeff."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
The End  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Sorry it's short, but it's just a little Christmas fluff! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, but next year's a whole new year and hopefully I'll get stuff done!  
  
Well, I hope everyone had a very HAPPY CHRISTMAS and a very MERRY NEW YEAR! :)  
  
luv, hugs 'n' luk  
  
Kyi ~o~  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/KyiziFic 


End file.
